


form

by richterimberg



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richterimberg/pseuds/richterimberg
Summary: Break really didn't know the first thing about teaching.(set post caucus race story "white kitty")





	form

It was about that time when Break was due to admit to himself he had no idea what he was doing.

Not to call it a mistake to agree to train Sharon in the use of swords - she should be able to protect herself as a last resort if nothing else, he conceded reluctantly - but he wasn't sure how to teach her when he refused to risk hurting her in any way shape or form.

When Sharon arrived in the courtyard not in her usual elegant dress but in a plain shirt and slacks (which she'd probably acquired just for the occasion - he had never seen them in her wardrobe), he decided handing her a wooden sword and telling her to swing it 100 times was as good a place to start as any. He'd work it out while he counted for her, probably.

"Why bother with this exercise, anyway?" Sharon said, pausing to wipe sweat from her brow. Break honestly wasn't sure he'd ever seen her exert herself like this before.

"No stopping, or you'll have to start over," Break ordered. Sharon shot him a frown, but continued the drill. 

After a few swings, he answered. "This is to build up your strength, miss. You need a good foundation to work with before I can teach you any of the finer points of swordplay." Break paused, considering her form as he rolled a hard candy around his mouth. "And loosen up your shoulders. You're too tense."

Sharon stopped again and visibly relaxed her slim shoulders, rolling them gently. "I understand that, but it would be more useful to do that alongside the basics," she huffed, swinging her weapon as she spoke.

"Stamina and posture come first and foremost. Those are what you need to learn right now, not fancy techniques," Break said, shifting one hand to his hip. "If you don't master this, you'll never be able to use a sword properly."

Sharon gave him another disdainful look, but went back to her exercise without another word. Stubborn as she was, she probably also knew he wouldn't budge on this either. They knew each other far too well, at this point.

Break fiddled absently with his cane in hand as he watched and counted for her. He honestly didn't enjoy pushing her at all, and given the choice, he'd have just told her to forget about the whole thing. He was more than capable of protecting her by himself, after all. But since this was the least worst option he could come up with, and being a slack instructor would only make her go back to solo practice in the woods, he intended to do what he could to teach her. Who knows, maybe she'd gain some mastery of it and stop giving him heart attacks when she decided to go off on her own.

Or maybe if she hated the drills enough she'd give up on learning how to fight with a sword, which Break didn't really mind the idea of either.

He shook himself from his thoughts to call to Sharon that she'd reached 100 strokes and she paused midswing, apparently too absorbed in the movements to count for herself. She panted lightly, reaching up again to dab sweat from her face with her sleeve.

"Well?" she said when she'd caught her breath. "I've done 100 strokes. What next?"

"We're taking a break for today. Go inside and rest," Break said, moving for the wooden sword.

She pulled it away, leveling an irritated look at him. "No, we're not. We've barely gotten started!" she protested. "How am I supposed to learn this if you won't let me do anything?"

"Miss, you need to take this slowly. Nothing will come of you pushing yourself too hard," Break chided her, again grabbing for the weapon.

"I'm fine, Break," she argued, keeping it out of arm's reach. He could have taken it if he truly insisted on it, but he wasn't feeling up to escalating this issue any further. "This is something I really need to do. Please, let me learn."

Break paused, looking into her face. Young, determined eyes laced with frustration and just a hint of desperation stared back at him.

He studied her for a moment and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose for a few moments.

How could he possibly refuse a face like that? Whipped, he was.

"Alright," he finally said. "We'll do a bit more."

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my documents. think i intended to write more for it, but whatever


End file.
